Trapped in Fairytales
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: Robin and Batgirl are trapped in a cursed book of Fairytales and now must play each story out in order to leave. Creepier then you would think. rated K but that might change
1. Chapter 1

…_Barbara ran up the stairs franticly searching every room she came upon. She didn't want to stay here longer then she had too…_

Trapped in Fairy Tails

Chapter 1

No one's home

It has started out as a normal day in Gotham; Dick had just skateboarded past an unsuspecting pigeon. He loved the feel of the fresh clean air on his face. Better yet to day was his last day till the end of spring break on week of freedom! As Dick sped toward the gate of Wayne Manor he saw a figure standing outside of it. More like pounding on it actually.

Barbara slammed her fist against the iron bars of the gate in frustration. Had she not called Alfred over an hour ago telling him that she would be coming over? She thought he would at least unlock the gate for her. From behind her Dick rolled smoothly over to one side of her.

"And what brings you here? College last iron gates to beat on?" Dick asked sarcastically.

"No, they have a surplus there. I came over because of spring break thought I'd get a little bad-guy-bashing in while I had the time."

"Nice." Dick picked up the skateboard and walked over to a key pad on one of the columns that held the gate up. He pressed his thumb on to a reader and the gate opened. "I would have thought Alfred would have given you the day code for the gate. You did call a head right?"

Barbara nodded. "When I called all I got was an answering machine. When did you guys up date the system?"

"About a month ago," Dick started to walk towards the house, Barbara fallowed. "Some Drunk hit the gate head on and totaled it. Alfred was lived."

"About a busted gate? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"No about the tulips the drunk also managed to meme." Dick said smiling.

Barbara laughed at the visual of Alfred yelling at a drunk about plants. Dick took out a key when they got to the door. He unlooked and opened the door with one swift motion. The giant door creaked open. That was one thing Barbara didn't like about the manor. Everything seemed old and creepy; she had to hand it to Dick for always remaining so bright and cheery when living in a place like this.

"I'm home!" Dick yelled. His voice echoing through the place, Barbara had to suppress a shiver. She had an even harder time when no one answered. "Huh that's strange." Dick remarked after a moment. ""Dad' was supposed to be out of work early." Dick looked a little depressed that Bruce wasn't home yet.

"Maybe he's in the Library. You can't hear the rest of the house in there." Barbara suggested.

Dick brightened up at once. "Yeah you're probably right." He gave her a smiled and started to lead the way to the Library.

The Library in Wayne manor took up two floors and held over 100,000 books. It was Barbara's secret wish that one day she could boast she had read ever book so far she had gone through 5% of it. Dick looked a little crest fallen when it turned out no one was in the Library.

Dick shrugged. "Maybe he had to stay late. Let's go see were Alfred is."

The two ended up searching the entire house but found no one. They ended up back at the Library shaking their heads. What was strange though was the cup of hot tea sitting at one the side tables in the Library. On the chair the sat besides the Table was a book. Barbara picked it up. It was an old copy of well known fairy tales.

"Hey Dick come look at this."

"That?"

"This tea is still hot and I found this Book on the chair. Weird huh, I don't remember either being her e before."

Dick looked at the book. "I've never seen this book before. Wonder how it got here."

Barbara shrugged. "Don't know but why not we read some of the stories in here. You know to pass the time till at least Alfred shows up."

"I'm not a Baby Babs, I really rather not her so silly old fairy tales."

Barbara raised an eye brow. "Is that why or are you afraid they'll give you bad dreams?"

Dick crossed his arms. "I'm not afraid of some stupid stories."

"Prove it."

"Fine start reading."

Barbara opened the book and suddenly the clear day outside grew over cast and the windows of the room shattered. Dick looked side to side before they were both sucked into the book.

Ok I know I really shouldn't start yet another story but I couldn't help it this plot just begged to be told. Please be nice and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so second chapter! And we start with the Fairy Tale part. Please note some fairy tales have been switched around a little for more entertainment. Also if you happen to have a favorite fairy tale and want to see it in this story please feel free to leave the name of it in your review. I'll do my best to accommodate you.

Trapped in Fairy Tales

2

100 years

Barbara found herself falling into a giant patch of weeds.

"Where? Where are we?" she asked looking for Dick who was no were in sight.

Getting up she brushed off the leaves that clung to her and started looking around. Off in the distance she saw the high towers of a castle. Barbara froze the moment she recognized the structure.

"Oh my God! I'm in the book!" she shook her head in disbelief. "No I can't be stuck in a book!"

An owl hooted far away and the sky began to darken. Babs found a hallow tree and climbed into it. She pulled her legs close into her chest. 'But there really isn't any other excuse for it is there.' She thought dejectedly. So she fell asleep in the log. While there she dreamed a voice was singing to her.

"You open the book

My book and now

You will stay

Stay until the last tale is told

And every happily ever after

Is done."

Barbara woke with a start the next morning hitting her head against the side of the tree. "Ow" she whispered and she crawled out. "Well if that creepy dream is right I'm in a fairytale so…" she pointed to the Castle. "That's where I should start!"

She trudged through the forest finding it harder and harder to get through. While she hacked through the forest by hand she tried to remember any story about a Castle completely covered in weeds. The only tale that came to mind was story Robin told about Poison ivy incasing the old botanical gardens in vines.

Barbara stopped where was Dick any way? Shouldn't he be here hacking through the weeds while she stayed up in some tower? An idea suddenly flashed in her mind.

"Oh god." She said and started to move even faster toward the castle. At least in this tale she didn't get the privilege of being the Princess. If she was right Dick was playing that part. She chuckled as she climbed over a fallen tree. Dick would owe her big time for this.

When the forest finally ended Barbara found herself looking at the creepiest castle she had ever seen and she live in Gotham. The Gargoyles glared down at her, their stone eyes grinding into her soul. 'There just stone.' Barbara told herself.

Suddenly one of the Gargoyles moved its head. With a shriek she ran into the castle. Barbara ran up the stairs franticly searching every room she came upon. She didn't want to stay here longer then she had to. She was gasping for breath when she finally made it to the room in the highest tower.

"You better be in here Dick." She said under her breath. Opening the door she found a figure lying on the bed. It was Dick in a coma he had been dressed up like a Prince come pleat with fruity looking crown. Barbara looked down to see if she had been redressed sure enough she too was wearing clothes that didn't belong to her. Her dress might have been nice one but it was now quite beat up.

Barbara walked over and shock Dick. She glared at him.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled but all that did was echo. She let out a sigh of surrender and leaned over and kissed her friend's cold lips.

Oh yeah I got thought a whole fairytale in one chapter! Of course you won't find out if the kiss worked until I post again! (Laughs evilly)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Second Story! And yes the first was sleeping beauty. Now this next on I think is from the Arabian Nights it's called the Magic Horse. I'm only telling you this cause it's kind of an obscure Fairytale but I like it so I hope you enjoy!

And please leave comments!

Trapped in Fairytales

3

Magic Horse

Dick's eyes fluttered open and looked right into Barbara's.

"Um…why are you leaning over me?" he asked after a second.

Babs smiled. "Because Sleeping Beauty the only way I could get you up was with a kiss." Dick backup form Babs and fell off the bed.

When he landed on the floor he found himself in a grand room and people were all around dressed in Middle Eastern clothes. He looked down he too was dress in the same type of garb. On his left was a man apparently the King for he was dressed the finest and had many jewels and women surrounding him. Suddenly the man grabbed him and pulled him in to a tight hug.

"Ah My Son isn't it nice to see some many of my subjects come to me on this day."

Dick tried to make sense of what the men had said. He was his son?!? And where was Barbara anyway? Dick closed his eyes for a moment and tried to think. What had Barbara said right before he ended up here? She had called him Sleeping Beauty…Dick gasped he was in the book! And he was some random Kings kid! Worse yet he had been Sleeping Beauty and Kissed by Babs. He shivered she was never going to let him live that down.

Abruptly horns began to ring out and echo through the humongous hall and a man pulling a horse behind him.

"Grate King of Persia, I come with a gift that I have made after many, many years. I give you this mechanical horse that can fly. It can even take it's rider to the other side of the world in an instant." Said the Inventor happily

Robin sat up. A horse that can fly? Cool! He looked at his father.

"Can I try the horse?" he asked making himself look cute.

"Of course my son! Go ahead." Said the king to his son,

Dick climbed onto the horse. "How does it work?"

"You just press the button on the right, then…"

Dick pressed the button and before the inventor could say more Dick was off.

"Wretch!" the King cried. "You did not explain to my son how to return. If in three days my favorite son does not return I will personally slice your head off. Guards, throw him in prison!"

Meanwhile, Dick was holding on for his life to the horse. He flew over many plains, mountains, towns and villages. Finally he reached a magnificent palaces standing amongst gardens and fountains. Dick managed to land lightly in the forest.

Dick decided to wait till night before wandering around this new place. He didn't know if this was a hostel country or not so he decided to play it safe. Once it was pitch black, he moved closer to the palace. Through one of the windows, he saw a beautiful young girl with red hair. Dick was amazed by her beauty and held his breath, but a light breeze woke her up.

"Dick?" the girl asked wiping her eyes.

"Babs?!?"

"Yeah! How'd I get here? Last time I looked I was in a tower and you were just waking up and now I'm here. I'm in another story right?"

Dick nodded. "Do you have any idea how we're going to get out of the book?"

Barbara shook her head, "I don't know but I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I think we have to go through all the stories in the book you know make sure everything has a happy ending."

Dick looked down, "How are we going to do that?"

"Well we can start by finishing this one."

Dick smiled. "Ok how."

"Well usually when a prince finds a princess he takes her back to his Kingdom." Babs said with a bit of a smile.

Dick nodded and called his horse to him. "Get on this thing flies!"

Barbara looked doubtful but climbed on anyway. Dick pressed a button and soon they were flying across the sky. The King of Persia saw his son and the Beautiful Princess he was overcome with joy and had the inventor freed.

When the horse landed Dick yelled out. "Prepare a wedding banquet Father!"

Barbara looked at Dick. "I'm just fallowing standard fairy tale procedure." He whispered.

Although the inventor was free he was far from happy and swore to take revenge. Late that night he crept in to the Princess's room and kidnapped her along with stealing the Horse. When Dick found out what had happened he vowed to find the Princess.

Meanwhile the Inventor and the Princess arrived in the land of Kashmir. The part they landed in was in the middle of a vast forest.

"Wait for me here." The Inventor commanded, "I shall go find us some food."

Barbara started to cry, she wanted out of this book, she wanted out of this forest and most of all she wanted Dick to be there at least he'd make her laugh. Her weeping attracted the attention of the King of Kashmir who was hunting in the forest. Barbara through herself at the King's feet.

"Save me!" she pleaded. "I have just been kidnapped by a scoundrel." At that very moment the inventor returned. The Hunter seized him and killed him at once.

Babs thanked the King and asked that the mechanical horse be taken to his palace. The King was entranced by Barbara's beauty and swore to have her as his own. He held sumptuous banquets and balls in her honor, but she only became sadder and sadder. Her only thoughts were of Richard.

When the King heard someone say the young prince's name he flew into a jealous rage.

"I saved your life!" he screamed. "If you do not agree to marry me, you will remain locked up in the place forever."

In despair, Barbara pretended to have lost her reason. When the king came to visit her, she howled and stamped her foot. Taken aback by this sudden change, the king called the most learned doctors in the Kingdom. But none could cure her. One day Dick came to the Capital of Kashmir, he had been traveling in disguise.

He heard the people talk about a mad Princess. 'Yup that's Babs' he thought. Putting on a false beard on his face and went to the palace claiming to be a Doctor. Seeing yet another Doctor Barbara threw a vase at him and screamed.

"Leave us alone." Said Dick to the guards, when they left he tore off the false beard and Barbara gave him a bit hug.

"I have an idea of how to get you out of here." Dick said.

"Good cause I'm really starting to hate this place."

Dick nodded and left the room putting back on his beard. He found the King who had been waiting for him.

"The young Girl is a victim of an evil spell," he said in a very smart sounding voice. "I can break the spell but we must burn the mechanical horse. Then and only then will she be cured!"

The Following day, a huge fire was built in the main square. Dick placed the princess on the horse and lit the fire. Then he yelled some 'magic' words and threw some black powder into the flames. A huge cloud of smoke spread through the sky. The king looked up and in astonishment to see the mechanical horse rising above the smoke, taking Dick and Barbara to Freedom.

Barbara held tight onto Dick waist as they flew into another story.

Ok so I know this chapter is like twice as long as the first parts put together but I didn't know if everyone knew the story so I told it all. It happens to be one of my favorites so be nice! And as always if you have a fairytale you want told all you have to do is ask and I'll do my best. Next tale one everyone should know till then!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok next tale! And thank you all who left comments! And for those who had never heard of the Magic Horse it's a pretty unknown one. It just happened to be in my book My Treasury of Fairy Tales. So if you didn't have that book you might not have heard of it.

The next tale is one that was the first request. I will try to get to all the requests so don't worry.

Trapped in Fairytales

4

Midnight

Barbara held on to Dick waist hoping they would soon be out of the book. But all too soon she felt her grip loosen and she was falling. She hit the ground hard. She looked around she was sitting in the middle of a giant hall. To her left was a bucket nasty of water in her hands was a rag. Barbara let out a sigh at least she knew this story.

She began to scrub the floor making it shine. Once finished she got up off the floor just in time to see the two ugliest girls she had ever seen stumble down the stairs. They were arguing over who the Prince was likely to choose at the ball in two weeks. Babs felt her jaw drop. 'I have to live here for two weeks before the ball? This is going to take forever.' She thought.

One of the step sisters noticed Barbara standing there doing nothing. "Cinderella, if you done with the floor come and help me make my dress for the ball." She commanded.

Barbara grudgingly fallowed her to 'help' with her sister's dress. "Help" turned out to be do it by yourself while I watch and insult you while you work.

In the palace Dick paced trying to figure out which tale he had just been tossed in. Was it snow white? No you never saw the prince till the end. Was he in the little Mermaid? No he should at least be by the sea. Beauty and the Beast? He looked in a mirror. No not that one. Princess and the Frog? He sighted and headed out toward the nearest pond.

Dick waded out in to the water and started looking for Frogs.

The king looked out of his window to see his son chasing frogs. He grimaced as he saw his son finally catch a frog a kiss it. He shook his head. He needed to find his son a wife and soon! He wanted grand children he looked out the window again and preferably one's that were not green.

The two weeks for Dick past damply, two days before the ball he come to the conclusion he was not in Princess and the Frog. For Barbara it had been horrible she seemed to have done nothing but chores or 'helped' her sisters with their dresses. When her sisters and wicked step mother had gone Barbara sat down and cried. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

She wished to go to the ball, so maybe she could leave this awful place. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a woman in a golden cloak sat down beside her.

"What is the matter my dear?" asked the woman.

"I-I c-can't go t-to the ballll!" Barbara cried.

"Well why not?"

Barbara looked at the woman. "Because I can't go to a Ball dressed like this!"

The woman stood up and looked Barbara in the eye. "Do you want to go to the ball?"

"Yes."

"Then you shall go I am your fairy god mother and whatever I say goes. Now I need you to get some things for me."

Barbara ended up getting the biggest pumpkin in the patch and a mouse trap. The fairy god mother tapped the pumpkin three times and it became a grand coach. Then the woman let the six mice out of the trap and they became six dapple-gray horses each pawing the ground. A passing rat became an old coachman. A poor lizard became a door man.

"Now you can go to the ball!" said the Fairy her hands on her hips.

"But my dress!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" she chuckled and she toughed Barbara's rags with her wand. Instantly, they changed into a Beautiful ball gown embroidered with gold and silver thread. On her feet she wore a pair of pretty glass slippers. Dressed like a princess Barbara climbed happily into the coach.

As the coach set off Barbara heard her Fairy god mother yell out. "Now don't stay too late! On the stroke of midnight my magic will run out and all will be as it was!"

Dick watched the dancers fly across the floor gracefully. He didn't really wish to dance with any of the girls that fallowed him around. He was just about to go try the pound one more time when a Beautiful girl walked into the room. Dick stopped she looked like a princess and he instantly fell in love.

He cut thought the dance floor and asked this new comer to dance. As they waltzed Dick tried to remember if he had seen her before. Was it? Could it really be? Barbara? He asked himself. Gracefully they moved around the dance floor people staring at the new girl wondering who she was.

At the moment Dick had gained enough courage to ask her name the clock struck twelve and his Princess ran off. He chased after her but only found a glass slipper where she had tripped in her flight. The day after the Ball Richard's father announced that the prince would marry but only to the woman whose feet fit the glass slipper.

When Barbara got home her dress had turned back to rags but still her one glass slipper remained. Two days pasted before a royal servant came to Barbara's home. First her step sisters tried the shoe on but found their feet were too big.

"Is there any other young ladies at this house?" ask the Servant to Barbara's step mother.

"Only our maid Cinderella,"

The Royal servant insisted that the shoe be tried. But as the man walk over to Barbara the old woman tripped the servant and the show shattered. The servant afraid the prince would have his head began to cry until Barbara took out her shoe. The man smiled and gently tried the shoe on it was a perfect fit. At once she was taken to the Prince (who was not in the pond at the time) and they were married.

As Dick and Barbara walked down the aisle away from the alter, Dick whispered in her ear. "We're not really married are we?"

Before she could answer the two were swept off into another tale.

Ok first of all Don't worry I'm still going to do Princess and the Frog I just thought the little gag would make this story a little more entertaining. Please as always comment and request you favorite tale. I can't say if I'll do it but I'll try my very best.


	5. Chapter 5

All right I've been busy so I'm sorry about the wait. I was going to do the little match girl next but that would be too cruel. So here's the next part!

Ok I'm sorry if this tails a little off. I have a different version then the one I want to use so please bare with me most is form memory

Trapped in Fairytales

Chapter 5

White Flowers

Once Barbara's head stopped spinning she found herself sitting on a flower looking up in to the face of a huge but kind looking woman. 'Where am I now?' she thought. The woman smiled and picked her up.

"Why you're no bigger than my thumb!" Exclaimed the woman.

"That means I'm in Thumbelina." Barbara whispered sitting down on the woman's hand.

"Thumbelina." Sand the woman looking thoughtful. "Yes that's what I'll call you Thumbelina."

Little Barbara found herself in a bed made out of a walnut and very happy with the woman who insisted she call mother. One day she was helping the woman in the garden when she noticed that something was climbing through a rose bust. Barbara thinking it was a bug through an acorn at him.

"Ow!" yelled Dick rubbing his head. "Why'd you do that!?!"

Barbara put her arms behind her back and tried to look innocent. "I thought you were a bug."

Dick shook his head. "Do I look like a bug?"

Barbara stepped back. Dick was only a few hairs taller than she was and had graceful silver wings. "Yes, yes you do."

At that moment the woman picked Barbara up saying it was time for dinner. Barbara could hear Dick yell that he'd come for her that night. She couldn't help but smiled maybe they'd be able to get through this tale fast.

That night Barbara drifted off to sleep much faster and much sounder then she had done in previous nights. But before Robin could get to her an evil, ugly toad seized the nutshell and took off in to the marsh that she lived in.

The Toad place the walnut shell in front of her son.

"Look, I have found you a pretty bride." Unfortunately the toad's son was.

T he Toad's son could only croak, when he saw her. When Barbara woke up and saw what had happened she began to weep. The Toad looked cross and placed her on a lily-pad so she couldn't escape.

"Don't cry little one! Look at my son instead. He will be your husband and you have a lovely home in the mud of the river bed." Said the toad.

This only made Barbara cry harder. She looked sp pitiful the fish felt sorry for her and nibbled away the stem of the lily-pad that kept it anchored to the river floor. With the stem broken she floated away. Barbara was so happy to have escape the toads, that she enjoyed watching the countryside go by as she drifted along. Soon a beautiful white butterfly came by and introduced himself as Andrew. He kept her company for a while. Then a May-fly came and carried her away into the forest. Although that one was nice the others were mean and mocked her.

So Barbara remained alone in the forest.

When Dick found Barbara he took off looking for her. He found the toad who only told him what happened after he stabbed him in the arm. He looked and searched till winder set in and even thin her searched until he fell into a small puddle and was frozen.

When the freezing winter came Barbara wrapped herself in a dead leaf and walked for a long time till she found shelter. At the edge of the wood, she came to a door of a dormouse's home. It was a small hole hidden by some wisps of straw.

"It is so cold. Please let me in." begged Barbara leaning against the door.

"Come in, little one; come into the warmth of my room. You can stay here all winter." Said the dormouse opening the door. "But you must agree to do a little house work and tell me some pretty stories." Barbara agreed and walked into the warmth.

One day, the dormouse said to Barbara, "We are going to enjoy the company of my neighbor, the mole. He would make a very good husband for you, as he is a very rich and very wise. But alas he is blind. You will have to tell him your most beautiful stories to entertain him."

Barbara didn't like the sound of what the dormouse said but went anyway. She didn't want to be rude.

"Ladies, come and visit my abode," said the mole with a pride. And he led them through a long dark tunnel. On the ground was a dying bird.

"Don't stop for such a trifle," said the mole. "It's only a swallow." But Barbara did not like the mole's cold heart.

The following night, Barbara was unable to sleep because all she could think of was the poor swallow. She crept down into the tunnel and placed her hand on the dead bird's chest. She could feel the bird's faint heart beat. Every night, Barbara returned and secretly nursed the swallow, which slowly regained its strength.

Once it was better the bird offered to take her away but Barbara declined saying it would make the dormouse too sad.

"Think about it." Said the swallow and flew off.

When Barbara returned the Dormouse was very excited about Barbara's wedding to the mole. She was planning such parties and dinners. In tears Barbara walked out to say good bye to the sun. As she bid her good bye the swallow landed next to her and asked once again if she wanted to leave. This time she agreed and soon she found herself clinging onto the swallows back as it flew into the sky.

They flew until they came to a field of white flowers. Right inside the petals of one of the flowers was Dick. Some other fairies had found him and thawed him out. The queen was very angry at him and so he couldn't leave. He smiled when he saw Barbara and hugged her as soon as the bird landed. When they broke their embrace Barbara too had wings. Dick opened his mouth but suddenly the magic wind came and swept them away.

So what do you think? Remember you don't have to have an account to comment and all requests are welcome and I'll do my best to fill them all. Thank you and see you later-Grayson's girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I've been slacking a little on my stories so here's trapped in Fairy Tales chapter Six. I think it's about time for another tale not so known enjoy.

As always Read and Comment!

Tale Six

Feathers

Barbara held her head steadying it from the spinning. She looked around her to find she was in a castle dressed in the most beautiful gown she had every seen. After wandering through the halls of the castle she found the thrown rooms were the King beckoned her over. For a moment Barbara had to pause it was Bruce!

"Ah Barbara, my daughter come here I'd like you to meet my new wife and her daughter Troutlet!" He pulled her in a close hug and whispered. "Glad to see I'm not the only one stuck in here. Are you alone?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, Dicks here too, though where I have no idea."

Bruce nodded and took the arm of his new wife. "Well daughter I hope you and Troutlet will get along nicely." He and the new queen walked out of the room leaving the two sisters alone.

Troutlet who was very ugly and bitter put her hands on her hips and with a humph walked out of the room. Barbara shook her head. If Bruce was here did that mean Alfred was in the book too? Barbara hoped not.

That night Bruce came to Barbara's room. The girl raised an eye brow.

"Shouldn't you be with your new wife?"

"She's taking a bath at the moment. How many tales have you gone through?"

Barbara thought for a moment. "About four not counting this one. You?"

"This is my second one. The first tale took forever! God, do you know how annoying a living puppet can be when you stuck in a whale?"

Barbara smiled. "I feel for you Bruce now go we have to see this tale till the end."

Bruce nodded and left. Two weeks later a Prince arrived form a foreign. The Queen had decided that he would marry her daughter. But when the Prince saw Barbara he fell in love with her. Though Dick would never admit that to Barbara's face saying he was merely playing his part.

When the Queen heard of Prince Richard's love for Barbara she was furious and looked Barbara away in the tallest tower. Then she planned a trick for the Prince. The Queen had a lady in waiting tell Richard that Barbara would be standing in the window overlooking the garden, and that he would be able to talk to her form there.

The night was pitching black and Dick didn't realize that he was declaring his love to Troutlet. He promised to marry her and take her far away from the Castle. After hearing his declaration Troutlet pulled a vale over her face and dragged Richard to her godmother who was a wicked fairy.

"Young Prince, this is Princess Troutlet she is my godchild and you have promised to marry her." Said the Fairy.

Finding out what he had done Richard tried to explain and run away but the fairy glued his feet to the floor. Richard crossed his arms.

"Even if you skin me alive, I shall never belong to any one but Barbara!" after saying these words he looked around to make sure Barbara had not heard them.

The Fairy was greatly angered by the prince's statement that she turned him in to a Robin. The Prince finding that he had been turned into a Robin gave a pitiful cry and flew away.

Meanwhile Barbara was weeping bitterly thinking Dick had married Troutlet. But one day a Robin came and perched on a cypress tree outside her window.

"Yo! Hey Babs it's me!" it called to her.

Barbara looked over and held out her hand. The Robin jumped on to it and quickly told her of how he had gotten that way. Barbara couldn't help but grab her sides.

"Ha ha bird brain! How are you going to get out of this one?"

"I don't know." Robin tweeted who was now perched on her shoulder. "You have any ideas?"

"Let's just play this one out." Barbara looked out her window. "And hope for the best. "

Later on Barbara told Robin of how she had been looked away in her room. So every night she and the Robin met and discus ways of securing Barbara's escape. The prince even brought her jewels form his palace. One night the wicked queen found out what was happening. She ordered that sharp pieces of glass should be tied to the trees around the castle. When night came and Robin tried to land on his branch he cut his wings and feet.

Thinking that Barbara had betrayed him in order to leave her room, the dying Robin dragged himself to his nest. By a stroke of luck, a magician was passing by and found him. Bruce looked down at his new clothes.

"Aw man I'm a magician. Oh look a Robin! Maybe I'm should help it."

The Magician took the injured Robin to his home. Bruce nursed the bird back to health. Barbara was in despair at the disappearance of her prince, called out again and again. "Hey Robin, get over here! Where are you?" in a bit of a whisper she'd mumble "please my prince come back to me."

But her Robin never came back to her.

When the King died.

Bruce, "huh?"

The people of his kingdom rose up and attacked the castle. The evil queen was taken prisoner, and Barbara was rescued and crowned as the new queen. Barbara was happy, but all she could think about was finding her Prince Richard.

One knight, she took the emerald bracelets that the blue bird had given her, and left of a secret mission to find him. Meanwhile, the magician who was taking care of the injured Robin went to look for the wicked fairy Soussio.

"The Robin will never become Prince Richard again unless he marries Troutlet." She told him.

Hearing that the magician persuaded the prince to marry the ugly troutlet, to escape the wicked spell. Sadly he agreed to do this and the Prince became human again.

That same day Barbara reached the gates of Richard's castle dressed as a peasant-woman. There she learned that the prince was to marry Troutlet the next day. Barbara felt sad and hurt by Robin's betrayal. But after remembering something Robin had told her she want to meet her rival.

"Madam, if you allow me to sleep at the palace tonight, in the echoing chamber, I will give you these emerald bracelets." Troutlet was so delighted with the gift and immediately agreed. She didn't know the castle well, or that the echoing chamber was beneath the prince's bedroom. Anything Barbara said in this room could be heard by the prince while he lay in bed.

That night, as the prince lay in his bed, Barbara cried sadly to herself.

"How many dangers have we braved together not in just this world but in others? And now I find you to marry Troutlet? How could you be so cruel? Didn't you say you loved me?"

Robin was not asleep but thought he was hearing words form a dream. Confused and bewildered, he ran down to the echoing chamber below. When he entered the room and saw Barbara he trough himself down at her feet. Barbara looked down not knowing what to believe. Finally, the fell into each other's arms.

At that moment, the Magician arrived with a good fairy. They used their powers to help Richard and Queen Barbara. As soon as it was morning, their wedding was announced to the whole palace. Troutlet was furious and ran to see the prince, but the magician and the good fairy quickly changed her into an Ugly turkey.

The prince and his Queen Barbara could think of nothing other than well the next tail that would be trough in. right on time came the whooshing wind and flung them into a new world and new problems.

Okay so I know it took a long time to get this chapter out. As always comment and tell me any tails you wish told! ^^ see you soon!


End file.
